The Band
by music angel
Summary: Serena and the girls decide to form a band


The Band by Music Angel  
Rating: pg 13  
E-mail: musicangel242001@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. North American Rights for Sailor Moon are owned by D.I.C. The Inners are 16 and Darien is 19.  
  
.........................................................  
Chapter 1 The School Talent Show  
  
~ Serena's pov ~  
Hey guys did yo see the flyer about the school talent show on the bulletin board? I asked. Yes I did, Serena. Replies Lita. I think we should enter the talent show. Doing what Serena? Asked Ami. Can people who don't go to your school be in the talent show? Asked Rei. Singing and playing instruments and yes they can Rei. Sure says Ami. Cool says Mina. Yeah says Lita. Sure says Rei. Terrific, okay let's divide this into parts. Mina you will pick out the outfits. Rei you will choose the song we will sing. Lita you will provide the food for practices. Ami you will make a list of who plays what instrument. I will make a list of possible names. Any questions? No good, lets started. I say. Starting with Lita we will go around the room and find out who plays what instrument. Says Ami. Lita? The drums. Rei? Keyboard. Mina? Guitar. Serena? Guitar. Me? Keyboard. I gotta go. Mom will kill if I'm late for dinner. See you tomorrow, I say. Bye says Ami. See ya says Lita. Bye says Rei. See you later says Mina.   
  
~ Mina's Pov ~ * Next day after school at the temple *   
Hi guys, I found the perfect outfit. Sleeveless t-shirts that lace up the sides with our planetary symbol and name on them in darker color, in our planetary colors with dark blue denim boot cut flood pants, and flip flops the same color as our shirts. I say. Sure they all say. Guys how does the name The Crystals sound? Asks Serena. Perfect says Lita. Awesome I say. Cool says Rei. Good says Ami. How do you like the song "Who do you think you are" by Micheal Benghiat, Sandy Howell, and Evan Roberts? Rei asks. Love it I say. Cool says Serena. Awesome says Lita. Nice says Ami. I think me and Serena should sing the lead parts because we're always fight and this song 2 people making fun of each other but still saying they are friends. Any objections? No, cool well that's taken care of. Says Rei.   
  
~ Author's pov ~ * Night of the school talent show *   
Next up is The Crystals and they will be performing "Who do you think you are" by Micheal Benghiat, Sandy Howell, and Evan Roberts. Says the school announcer.   
(Serena)   
You say you're cool and you're strong  
You say you'll lead and I should tag along  
But would you cry, (huh) you'd be a mess   
If we showed up at a party wearing the same new dress  
(Rei)  
You say you're a brave Sailor Scout  
But it's to late to tell me you don't ditz out  
`Cause spacey things you've said  
Prove that you've got moon rocks rollin' in your head  
(All)   
Who do you think you are?   
Who do you think you are?   
Ya say you're the best by far  
Who do you think you are?   
(Rei)  
When it's time to stand and fight   
You'd rather pine for that cute guy you met last night  
And when you're scared, you run back home   
Solving every problem with an Ice cream cone  
(Serena)  
You're all talk, non-stop  
You think it's so cherry in the leader spot  
You say your way never fails   
Well, I might as well sit home and paint my fingernails  
(All)   
Who do you think you are?   
Who do you think you are?   
Ya say you're the best by far  
Who do you think you are?   
(Serena/Rei)  
I hope you know, if today it doesn't show you are my friend   
(you are my friend)  
That doesn't mean when we've had it, we won't go at it again & again  
(Serena)  
You've got brains but I've got guts  
(Rei)  
If I'm a pain, well you're a clutz   
(Serena/Rei)  
Oh its insane how we drive each other nuts (It's true!)  
(All)   
Who do you think you are?   
Who do you think you are?   
Ya say you're the best by far  
Who do you think you are?   
(All)   
Who do you think you are?   
Who do you think you are?   
Ya say you're the best by far  
Who do you think you are?   
  
They bow and gather up their instruments while the audience applauds and cheers.   
  
* A couple hours later *   
We will now announce the winners. Says the school announcer. 3rd place goes to the Mccartney twins, 2nd place goes to Keith Davis. 1st place goes to The Crystals. Ami, Serena, Rei, Lita, and Mina run up stage and get the prize while screaming and cheering.   
  
~ Rei's pov ~ * Later outside in front of the school *   
We made a great team, we should do this again sometime. I says. Yeah we did sound awesome says Lita. We should do it again sometime says Mina. I had some much fun says Serena. We work good to together says Ami.   
.........................................................  
  
Author's note: the story is not over yet. Be on the look out for chapter 2 Rivals.   
Hope you enjoyed it. Please send any comments or suggestion to me at musicangel242001@yahoo.com 


End file.
